


Valentine Fever: "First Date"

by princelyprincess



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, valentine fever event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelyprincess/pseuds/princelyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the Valentine Event seen here: http://yvesaffection.tumblr.com/post/138439068211/valentine-fever-starts-tomorrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Fever: "First Date"

Frey huffed nervously. She toyed with the ends of her hair, which she had curled for the occasion. 

_ “God this is weird.” _ She thought with a sigh.  _ “Maybe if I go home now it won’t be as bad? I mean I’d feel bad for not showing up but…”  _ She shook her head with a frown knowing she couldn’t do that to  _ whoever _ was coming.  _ “No, I promised.”  _ she thought, reprimanding herself.

A week ago she had been teased by Leon after revealing she had secretly wished she could go out on a date. He had gotten his usual foxy grin and set her up on what was now a  _ blind _ date. 

“Table for one?” Meg asked casually as Frey approached the restaurant hesitantly. 

“No, two.” Frey sighed, and then realizing her tone wasn’t exactly encouraging corrected herself. 

“No, two.” she smiled lightly, trying her best to exude a sense of ease.

“Right this way.” Meg smiled, her arm motioned to the right of her. Frey followed obediently and  sat at a small corner table. Now decorated for the romance of evening, the casual table Frey was used to seeing in the morning held a thin white cloth embroidered with gold, a small bouquet of pink blossoms placed at the center. As the rest of the evening's guests settled down for meals, Frey listened to Meg’s romantic music, scooping a delicate wine glass between her fingers, and running her pinky along the rim. Somewhat restless, and above all nervous, she bit her lip and crossed her leg repeatedly. When Dylas came over for a third time- his grumpy face showing sympathy for what he had assumed to be a ‘no show’ date- Frey patiently dismissed him from refilling her cup again, embarrassedly handed Dylas some money for her drinks, and left with a blush across her face. 

_ “Damn. This is exactly what I get for trusting Leon.”  _ she thought sighing to herself. She didn’t want to get too emotionally worked up, but she couldn’t help it. It hurt that whoever was supposed to show up hadn’t, and it hurt that she was walking home by herself after she had envisioned the night’s events to go so differently.   

                                                                                                                                                        *****

Bado sat at his bench table and with a reluctant thud of his hammer, mended a weapon into shape. It was eight-thirty now, he was supposed to have gone to the restaurant two hours ago, but he was hesitant to believe Leon. The fiend was always playing tricks on others, even though Bado had never really been on the receiving side. Even if Leon  _ had _ been telling the truth about whoever was supposedly at the restaurant, there was no one who thought of him that way- he thought over the datable women in Selphia and a scarlet blush crossed his face as he pounded the scrap metal again. Nancy was happily married- or so it would seem, he really wouldn’t want to get caught up in the drama of an affair, not to mention the wrath it would provoke from Jones. He shuddered. No way. Illuminata was...nice, but she was excitable and a little  _ too  _ passionate. Her energy gave off an impression of youth, and considering that was the exact thing he was avoiding, he thought it really would be best if he  _ were _ to skip out on that date. Lin fa, on the other hand, was gorgeous and exuded an aura of mature naivety that was somehow endearing. He admitted- another crimson cloud covering his face- that one of the reasons he visited the bathhouse so regularly was to catch a glimpse of whatever foreign dress she’d be sporting that day. But she was, sadly, happily married as well. Which really only left a handful of options. One: Leon had made up the whole thing, and Bado had narrowly managed to avoid a cruel and  _ embarrassing _ prank, or two: he had left some poor girl miserably to her own while he selfishly occupied his own thoughts. His hammer came crashing down in a whirl of frustration. 

“Whoa there, bad time?” Leon smirked as he entered the little shop. Bado sighed and put down his hammer.

“What do you want?” he asked with a slight frown. 

“I was just coming to see how your date went,” Leon replied slyly, “But if she left you  _ this  _ frustrated-”

“I didn’t go.” Bado cut him off somewhat impatiently.

“What?” Leon asked, eyes wide in genuine surprise. “You just left her there?  _ Waiting? _ ” his brows knitted in a deep frown. Bado cringed, realizing that Leon had in fact been telling the truth, and someone had spent their night horribly.

“Ughh.” Bado groaned into his hands, covering his face in annoyance. “The  _ one  _ time you’re telling the truth, and I just happen to think you’re lying!” 

Leon looked amused, and crossed his arms smugly. 

“And to think I went through all that trouble for nothing.” His eyes glinted with subtle entertainment. 

“Who was it anyways?” Bado asked, wincing as his face was dusted in a pink blush. Leon looked delighted at the dwarfs obvious discomfort. 

“Oh you know,” he shrugged casually, his cat-like eyes squinted in laughter. “The Princess herself.”

Bado toppled over himself in surprise, taking down various tools with him. 

“What!” He exclaimed, eyes widened in surprise. Leon stood with a charming smile on his face, hands decoratively on his hips. He fanned himself delicately and looked over at Bado.

“You know, if you weren't going to show up you could have just told me.” He snickered, “Probably would have saved Frey some heartache.” 

Bado flinched hearing this, then got up, glaring at Leon.

“Or,” he suggested annoyed. “ _ You  _ could have told me what you were scheming from the start. How was I supposed to know Frey’d be the one waiting for me?” 

“Who else did you think I was going to convince to go on a  _ blind  _ date?” Leon laughed. Bado grumbled to himself and then rubbed the back of his head in thought. 

“If I had know you didn't like her, I would have called the whole thing off days ago. She  _ is _ my friend. I at least thought you would have shown up.” Leon said with an exasperated sigh, his face suddenly serious.

“Leon it's not that-” Bado defended himself hotly.

“Anyways,” Leon cut him off impatiently, “I just came by to thank you, but seeing as you didn't go there's really no need for that, hm?” With a flick of his hand, his fan was shut and he was sashaying out the door.

“Jeez.” Bado frowned to himself once the fox had left. If Leon’s mission had been to make Bado feel horrible, he had succeeded. Bado paced his room for what had seemed like the long end of 20 minutes before grumbling to himself again, putting on a coat, and tightly closing the door to his shop. 

                                                                                                                                                        *****

“Are you sure you don't need anything else, Princess?” Vishnal asked with his usual worry.

“No, I'm fine.” Frey smiled, wiping her cheek with her hand casually. “Thank you for the tea.” She said taking a sip. Vishnal nodded and kissed the top of her head.

“What an awful fiend! I'll be sure to find him and give him a piece of my mind, Princess!” 

Frey giggled, seeing Vishnal fired up for her sake was reassuring. “There's really no need.” She said with a shrug and smile, “Thank you though.” She added hugging him. 

Vishnal just nodded sweetly and then bowed, taking his leave. Frey yawned to herself, holding the cup of tea between her hands for warmth. The hair she had curled fell in swoops around her shoulders, and her face was bare, cleaned from the makeup she had worn earlier. Comfortable as she was, she couldn't help but think about Leon’s date, he had played tricks on her before, but never ones as mean as this. No... she was sure it wasn't Leon's fault. But who exactly  _ was _ intended to show up? There were only a handful of bachelors that could have been the culprit. Leon, Vishnal and Dylas were off the list for obvious innocence, and Kiel had also been crossed off because she figured that Forte would have somehow found out about her brother's date and  _ made  _ him attend, at least for Frey’s sake. Which left Arthur and Doug, and between the two of them neither were likely to show. Arthur would have gotten caught up in some paperwork and completely forgotten about his obligations, while Doug, on the other hand, would have been too nervous to even attempt to come. She groaned, not especially liking the idea of  _ either  _ of them being her date. She was about to wallow in more self pity when there was a soft tapping at the back door. 

“Bado?” She asked arching a brow in suspicion. 

“Uh, hey Frey.” He said uncomfortably. Frey opened the door wider and welcomed him in.

“It's kinda late, everything okay?” She asked eyeing him. He stood awkwardly, rubbing his neck. A few minutes of silence followed. 

“Listen Bado,” Frey yawned. “It hasn't really been a good night. I'm not exactly up for a house visit.”

“Yeah, about that…” Bado started sheepishly.

“Ugh.” Frey groaned. “Did Dylas tell you or something? I  _ really  _ don't want the sympathy-”

“I was the date.” He interrupted sheepishly. 

“You what?” Frey asked wide eyed. She was surprised- not horrified. Bado took a breath of relief. And then winced, looking at her angry face.

“You left me sitting at a table for two hours!” 

“How was I supposed to know he was serious?” Bado defended. 

“Ugh.” Frey groaned, putting a cool hand to her puffy cheeks. Sighing in the silence, she looked up at him shyly. “Thanks.”

“Huh?” Bado looked up from his shameful gaze downward. “For what?”

“Telling me.” She relied flatly. 

“I'm sorry ya know, Frey. I didn't mean to- I didn't want to…” 

“It's fine.” Frey said waving her hand in dismissal. “You’ll just have to make it up to me.” She smiled with charming eyes. 

“Huh?!” Bado exclaimed for the second time that night. 

“The date, I mean.” Frey smiled. “You’ll just have to do something nice to make up for it.”

“Frey…” Bado begun with a frown. “Ya know you don't have to do this. I mean you know who it is now, you can decide who you really wanna go out with.” 

“I am.” Frey replied with a pout. “Didn't I just say that you should take me out again?”

“Yeah but…” Bado began. 

“Like tonight.” Frey said sensing his insecurity. Grasping his hands pulling them close, Frey clutched Bado’s hands between her own. 

“You're freezing, you could do with some hot cocoa.” she said with a small chuckle, rubbing his fingers against her own, creating a warm friction. Smiling, she got up and lead him out of her room with a satisfied little skip. Behind her, Bado smirked to himself.

“You're trouble.” He grinned.

“Sure am.” She winked. 

He laughed heartily and followed her the rest of the way, making up for the time they'd lost earlier in the night. 


End file.
